The Only Exception
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine se sentent seules. Une soirée va les réconforter, mais est ce que cette soirée ne risque pas également de gâcher leur amitié? (encore une fois, désolée pour le résumé tout pourri) Yaoi, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, MATOINE.
1. Seuls

**YO GUYS!**

 **Ah Matoine , matoine, matoine… c'est grâce à ce couple que j'ai découvert les fanfictions. Il était donc évident pour moi d'en écrire un. C'est donc avec joie que j'ouvre mon premier Matoine ! Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, tout simplement car j'ai le temps et parce que je ne me voyais pas boucler ça en un seul chapitre, ça aurait été trop long. A ce propos, les chapitres seront plus courts que ce que je fais d'habitude, histoire qu'il y ait une certaine cohérence quand on finit un chapitre.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent, mais il y a un certain nombre de Matoine sur le net, il n'est donc pas impossible qu'il y ait des ressemblances avec d'autres fanfic.**

 **Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent** **pas, je ne les retiens pas dans une cave.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mathieu était assis sur son canapé, son chat Wifi sur les genoux et une tasse de café à la main. Il caressait la petite boule de poils. Ça le détendait.

Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'elle l'avait quitté. Voilà maintenant trois semaines que Mathieu restait chez lui, ne sachant que faire. Il jouait aux jeux vidéo sans grand but, avançait un peu pour son nouvel épisode mais la plupart du temps, il dormait ou il colmatait sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas le courage de sortir, de voir des gens. Il ne voulait pas entendre les paroles d'encouragement, il ne voulait pas voir les regards compatissants qui lui rappelaient à quel point il était seul.

A ce moment-là il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il avait perdu confiance en lui et se remettait sans cesse en question.

Et pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Il était « juste » plongé dans une immense tristesse. Mais il n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

 _« C'est comme si tu t'en foutais de moi ! Tu ressens aucune émotion ou quoi ?! »_

Mathieu serra le poing. Bien sûr que non il ne s'en moquait pas. Bien sûr que si, il avait des émotions. Ce n'était juste pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer.

Au fond il ne savait plus trop. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Ou étais-ce juste la façon dont elle l'avait quitté qui l'avait détruit ?

 _« Je ne sais même plus si tu me mérites… »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Ne plus y penser. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Oublier… Oublier… c'est facile à dire comme ça. Sauf que cela faisait trois semaines qu'il essayait d'oublier mais sans grands résultats.

Mathieu gratta la tête de son chat qui ronronna, et il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Vide. Super. Sans beaucoup de conviction, il se leva pour se préparer un nouveau café. En attendant que sa boisson soit prête, il sortit une cigarette pour fumer. Il sentait la fumer entrer dans sa gorge pour finalement se dissiper dans ses poumons. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Il finissait à peine sa cigarette et entamait son café quand il entendit son portable vibrer. Il se précipita vers ce dernier. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être elle ?

 _Non. Stop. Arêtes de penser à elle._

Finalement, il lâcha un petit sourire en voyant l'expéditeur du message. C'était peut-être la seule personne avec qui il avait envie de parler maintenant.

Malgré son mal-être, il avait continué à envoyer des messages à ses amis. Mais cette fois-ci, le message était un peu différent des autres.

 **De Antoine à 17h23 :**

 **Yo ! Ça commence à m'ennuyer de plus te voir ! J'ai de la bière, je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?**

 **...**

Antoine éteignait son ordinateur, satisfait : il venait de finir d'écrire les commentaires pour sa première vidéo. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Le chevelu s'écroula sur son lit. Sa vie était cool. Il pouvait arrêter de travailler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Il pouvait même monter ses vidéos tout en étant nu s'il le voulait! Il aurait même pu poster des vidéos de lui nu sur YouTube. Malheureusement, la vidéo aurait été bloquée. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Il avait tout, une famille qui l'aimait, des amis, il faisait un métier qui lui plaisait, de la YouTube money, un chien parlant et il avait même un ventilateur en cas de chaleur extrême. Tout allait bien.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, certaines fois, Antoine ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal. Comme si quelque chose manquait à sa vie. Il avait cherché longtemps. Il se disait qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'avoir une copine. Mais avec ses vidéos, c'était un mode de vie qui ne convenait forcément pas à tout le monde.

 _Allez, arrête de broyer du noir_ se dit-il.

Il décida donc de regarder un épisode d'une série, n'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire mais il se dirigea finalement vers Doctor Who. Malgré tout, il regardait la série d'un œil distrait. Il y avait des jours ou cette sensation de manque était plus ou moins présente. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de s'installer confortablement et elle comptait bien rester un petit moment.

 _Bon._ Il soupira.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il avait franchement la grosse flemme de sortir. Il se dirigea vers son ouvrit la porte et trouvait des bouteilles de bière. Il n'allait pas s'enfiler des bières et se saouler la gueule à lui tout seul quand même ? Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point-là…

Il faisait défiler les contacts sur son portable. Avec qui pouvait-il passer la soirée ? Puis, un visage surgissait dans ses pensées. Mais bien sûr !

Il envoya donc un message à Mathieu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis que sa copine l'avait quitté en fait. Il lui manquait. Il n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avant, s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'est qu'il préférait rester seul un petit moment. Et il respectait ça ! Mais là, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui et il ne voulait plus le laisser seul.

La réponse de son ami ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre :

 **De Mathieu à 17h24.**

 **Ben écoutes, passe quand tu veux :)**

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Antoine enfila une veste, des chaussures, prit la bière et ses affaires, et il était parti.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce premier chapitre est à présent terminé ! Sachez que Mardi je pars et je ne serais pas chez moi pendant 2 semaines, je ne pourrais donc rien poster (j'en suis très triste). Jusque-là, je vais tout de même essayer de poster le chapitre deux, ce serait déjà ça ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review tout mignonne ;) (wow la drogue)**

 **Câlins kawaï, je vous aime :3**


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Holà ! Bon ! Finalement j'y arrive et je poste le chapitre 2 avant de partir de chez moi. Donc pour le chapitre 3, je suis désolée mais il faudra attendre au moins deux semaines:/**

 **Encore une fois, Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que le 1, j'adore écrire du Matoine ! hum…pardon…**

 **Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, enjoy !:) (cette « intro » n'avait AUCUN sens)**

* * *

Mathieu était content. Il allait revoir quelqu'un. Et sans avoir à bouger de chez lui en plus! Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si content de voir son ami. Mais devant le message d'Antoine, il avait été si heureux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été content comme ça tient… cette soirée allait lui faire du bien. Il en était sûr. De joie, il attrapa son chaton et le câlina. Celui-ci lui répondit par un miaulement et un petit coup de dent.

Mathieu jeta un œil autour de lui. _Houla._ Depuis ces quelques jours, il s'était habitué à un environnement… pas très rangé. Voir même assez sale. Il rangea ce qu'il pouvait en attendant que son ami arrive. En mettant de l'ordre, il tomba sur une photo d'elle et de lui. Il s'attarda quelques secondes dessus. Peut-être qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie. Rien qu'en regardant cette image, il avait la boule au ventre. Il retourna la photo et la posa sur sa table. Il n'était pas prêt à la faire disparaitre mais au moins, il pouvait l'ignorer.

Soudain, ça sonne à la porte. Mathieu alla ouvrir pour découvrir le grand chevelu planté devant lui, un grand sourire au visage et un paque de bière à la main.

 **-Salut mec !** Lui lança Antoine.

Il s'approcha de Mathieu pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **-Salut Antoine. -Je suis content de te voir. Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, tu m'as manqué le nain.**

 **-Merci connard.** Lui répondit Mathieu avec un sourire. **Euh…par contre tu m'étouffes un peu là.**

Antoine se décala en s'excusant. Mathieu et lui se dirigèrent vers le canapé, s'installèrent avec une première bière et commencèrent tranquillement leur soirée.

 **-Bon, Mathieu. On s'est pas vu depuis…tu sais. Comment ça va, je veux dire, comment tu gères ?**

Mathieu soupira.

 **-Je ne sais pas… je me disais qu'en voyant personne, ça m'aiderait mais en fait pas vraiment. En étant seul, je n'ai fait qu'encore plus penser à elle et au fil du temps, mon état moral ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Si tu avais vu l'état de mon appart avant que tu arrives…heureusement que j'ai rangé.**

 **-Ah parce que tu appelles ça rangé ?** lui répondit Antoine en riant

Mathieu lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

 **-Pour continuer mon histoire, maintenant, le fait de te voir me fait quand même du bien tu vois. Mais je me sens triste…je crois que ce qui me fait peur, c'est de me retrouver seul. Ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.**

Antoine le regarda quelques instants.

 **-T'inquiète pas, maintenant, je suis là, ça va aller.** Il rajouta en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur : **mon chou.**

Mathieu rigola et lui rendit son clin d'œil.

 **-Et toi ça va ?**

Antoine s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et regarda au plafond.

 **-Dans l'ensemble ça va. Mais en même temps… je ne sais pas. Après nos deux situations ne sont pas comparables. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai perdu personne. Mais…je me sens seul parfois, je sens comme un vide.**

 **-Antoine, t'a un chien qui parle. Tu ne peux pas te sentir seul.**

Ils rirent un peu. C'est ça qu'ils aimaient dans leur relation. Ils pouvaient se confier l'un l'autre, mais sans pour autant arrêter de rire. Antoine reprit tout de même un air un peu plus sérieux et demanda à Mathieu :

 **-Elle te manque ?**

Mathieu hésita quelques instants.

 **-Je crois oui.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Tu sais, elle ne m'a pas quitté de façon très classe.**

 **-Tu veux en parler ?**

Les mots de la jeune femme revinrent dans sa tête : _« tu ne me mérites pas … » « Tu ne m'aime pas comme il faut »_. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer.

 **-N…non. Pas maintenant. C'est toujours trop frais pour moi. Désolé mais je…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.** Lui répondit Antoine avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. On ne pouvait entendre que Wifi, qui était monté sur les genoux de Mathieu.

 **-Bon ce n'est pas tout Toinou mais j'en ai marre de passer mes journées à râler. On fait quoi ?**

 **-Alors, premièrement tu arrêtes avec Toinou. Ensuite, on peut trainer sur internet si ça te dit.**

 **-Ben tu sais, ça fait quelque temps que je ne suis pas allé sur internet. Je veux bien.**

Antoine et Mathieu vidaient les bières et regardaient des vidéos, jetaient un œil sur Twitter et Facebook, Mathieu en profita pour poster un message sur les réseaux sociaux pour rassurer ses fans.

Mathieu décida ensuite que c'était l'heure de manger et alla préparer à manger pendant qu'Antoine s'amusait avec Wifi. Quand Mathieu arriva avec les pâtes, il trouva Antoine, penché sur une photo.

 **-C'est quand vous étiez encore ensemble ?**

 **-Euh …oui.**

Mathieu sentait une nouvelle fois sa gorge se serrer. Il tenait à son tour la photo dans ses mains et la regardait avec nostalgie.

 **-Tu devrais pas la garder mec. Ça te fait du mal…. Mathieu ?**

Mathieu était ailleurs. Il se souvenait des moments passés avec elle…et puis, de cette fameuse dispute.

 _«- Mathieu ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!_

 _-Quoi ? Oh pardon…j'étais dans la lune… tu sais, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur mes vidéos, et ça me réjouit pas énormément._

 _-Tes vidéos ! Toujours tes vidéos! Et moi, tu y pense? Ça fait combien de temps que on ne s'endort plus ensemble, quand je m'endors tu n'es pas là et quand je me réveille, c'est toi qui t'endors à peine! Si tu ne changes pas rapidement, ça ne va plus être possible !_

 _-Changer ? C'est-à-dire ? -Je ne sais pas. Passes moins de temps sur YouTube pour commencer._

 _-Mais… tu ne peux pas me demander ça… c'est mon métier._

 _-Alors si tu n'es pas capable de changer… je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ensemble. »_

 **-Mathieu ?**

Mathieu décrocha son regard de la photo et posa ses yeux sur Antoine. Il avait l'air inquiet et lui posait une main sur son épaule.

 **-Désolé, je pensais à elle.**

Il retourna une nouvelle fois la photo et la reposa sur la table.

Antoine tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de son nouvel épisode et en faisant en sorte qu'il avait toujours une bière à la main.

Au bout d'un certain moment, les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu allumés et Antoine lança :

 **-J'en ai marre d'être seul…**

 **-Moi aussi j'en avais marre, mais maintenant je me dis qu'elle était trop conne. D'ailleurs tu vois !**

Le plus petit attrapa la photo et alla la jeter à la poubelle.

 **-VOILA !**

Antoine se leva pour l'applaudir et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. L'un avait les yeux bleus océans, l'autre les yeux marrons chocolat. Une scène bien romantique que brisa le chevelu en disant :

 **-So gayyy.**

Mathieu rougit et se décala… _attends._

 _Pourquoi je rougis ?! L'alcool…voilà c'est l'alcool qui me monte à la tête._

Finalement après quelques minutes d'hésitation il demanda à Antoine :

 **-Si tu devais coucher avec un mec, ou juste l'embrasser, tu le ferais avec moi ?**

Il avait dit ça sans prévenir. Comme ça. Antoine cracha littéralement l'alcool qu'il avait dans la bouche et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 **\- Euh je ne sais pas… ouais… je pense.**

 **-Ok. Genre, tu serais capable de m'embrasser là tout de suite ?**

 **-Moi ouais. De toute façon, on n'a plus rien à perdre. Tu te sens seul et moi pareil donc bon…**

Mathieu s'approcha d'Antoine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme. Il voulait essayer. Ce soir il voulait juste s'amuser. Mais il ne l'aurait fait à personne d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'avec le grand brun qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Antoine se rapprochait également du châtain. Il voulait jouer le jeu. Et puis, pourquoi pas ?

Puis, ils se retrouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Antoine passa sa main dans le dos de Mathieu. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine.

* * *

 **:D**

 **Désolée. J'ai coupé au moment bien fatidique. Je suis une conne.**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu :)**

 **BREF, à bientôt les amis ! La bisasse :3**


	3. Pour une nuit

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **HAHA ! Tellement contente de pouvoir vous poster le troisième chapitre de mon Matoine ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire et j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Finalement ce Matoine c'est un peu comme les dragons de Daenerys… c'est mon bébé. (oooh la jolie référence à GoT que voilà…) BREF .**

 **Merci pour vos vues et vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :3**

 **Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas… etc etc etc, vous avez compris !**

 **Allez, j'arrête avec mes conneries, bonne lecture, la fin du suspens est proche )**

* * *

Leurs lèvres n'étaient maintenant qu'à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Soudain un bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce. Le portable d'Antoine : _« Je veux faire l'amour…à du fromage de chèvre… »_

En règle générale, les deux protagonistes auraient arrêté net leur baisé, se seraient excusés, une tisane et au lit. Mais Antoine et Mathieu sont loin d'être comme tout le monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

C'est donc dans une ambiance de fromage de chèvre que les Youtubers échangèrent leur premier (et peut être dernier) baisé. Le plus petit passa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus grand, qui caressait le dos du châtain. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement. L'instant était comme figé, plus rien n'importait pour les deux amis. Mathieu s'allongea sur le canapé et le chevelu suivit le mouvement. Mathieu passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du chevelu qui ne refusa pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mathieu lâcha un petit sourire qu'Antoine trouvait adorable et ce fut finalement lui qui parla le premier.

 **-Pas mal nabot.**

Mathieu lui donna un petit coup et se redressa en riant. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau quelques instants et, finalement, Mathieu posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand.

 **-Bon Mathieu… déjà on a un peu bu et puis on traverse une mauvaise passe tous les deux. Tu embrasses bien hein ! Mais…**

Il semblait hésiter et Mathieu esquissa un nouveau sourire.

 **-J'ai compris, Antoine. On va passer une bonne soirée mais cela ne signifie rien. Ce sera une sorte… de parenthèse.**

 **-Un peu bizarre la parenthèse, tu avoueras.**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ! Mais on se le promet ok ? Demain, tout ça aura été… à part. Je ne veux pas que ça mette un malaise entre nous tu comprends ?**

 **-Tu sais Mat', je crois qu'on est assez grand et assez amis pour faire les choses simplement. Mais je te le promets. Ça ne va rien gâcher.**

Ils s'échangèrent un énième sourire en se serrant la main pour conclure leur « accord ». Finalement la soirée continuait de façon plus ou moins normal. Les deux amis continuaient de rire, de boire, parfois même de se plaindre un peu mais cette fois, ces moments étaient entrecoupés de baisés et de câlins. Mathieu était avachi contre Antoine avec Wi-Fi sur ses genoux quand il déclara :

 **-'Tain…je pensais quand même pas que ça me ferait autant chier qu'elle me quitte.** Il ajouta avec un sourire : **Tu te rends compte ? J'en suis réduis à peloter Antoine Daniel !**

Le chevelu se pencha brusquement vers le schizophrène pour l'embrasser passionnément. Entre deux baisés, il glissa à l'oreille de Mathieu :

 **-Oublis cette garce. Elle ne te mérite pas.**

Cette fois –ci, c'était Antoine qui était allongé sur le canapé. Ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus intensément. Mathieu était maintenant assis à califourchon sur Antoine. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa. Antoine lâcha un gémissement, ce qui enchanta Mathieu. Antoine passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus petit. Il lui caressa son dos, et parcourut chaque millimètre de son torse. Après une hésitation, il prit finalement l'initiative de lui retirer son t-shirt. Mathieu interrompit le baisé et le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Antoine avait peur que Mathieu lui dise que tout cela allait trop loin, qu'il fallait arrêter, mais à sa grande surprise, Mathieu murmura :

 **-Tu…tu ne voudrais pas...hum…aller à la chambre ? On n'est pas super à l'aise là.** Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Antoine connaissait par cœur.

Comme seule réponse, Antoine se leva, prit Mathieu par la main et l'emmena vers la chambre. Les YouTubers reprirent leurs échanges amoureux en s'embrassant et en se serrant dans les bras. Mathieu ôta à son tour le t-shirt de son « ami » (à ce stade le terme « ami » n'est pas très approprié). Mathieu commença à embrasser le torse d'Antoine mais celui l'interrompit et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

 **\- Laisses-moi faire. Détends-toi.**

Mathieu s'allongea alors sur le dos. Antoine massa tout d'abord le torse du châtain, tout en embrassant ses lèvres, son cou, son torse. Mathieu se laissait aller et ne pouvait contenir ses ronronnements de plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, il ne pensait plus à elle. Certes, les circonstances étaient quelque peu spéciales mais il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à partager cela avec son meilleur ami. Mathieu réfléchissait. Il avait toujours était avec des filles. Mais il n'avait jamais totalement rejeté l'idée d'être avec un homme. C'est pour cela qu'il avait si facilement fondu. Mais il pensait aux autres garçons de son entourage. Non…décidément il n'y avait qu'avec Antoine qu'il pouvait imaginer faire ce genre choses.

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux chocolat du chevelu qui affichait un grand sourire. Mathieu attrapa le cou du plus grand pour qu'il se rapproche de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il commença à déboutonner le jean de son camarade qui fit de même pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent alors, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Antoine mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Mathieu, en veillant bien sûr à ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restaient. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. La nuit allait être longue.

...

Mathieu se réveilla, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Il regarda à sa gauche. Ce qu'il remarqua d'abord, ce fut l'heure. 14h23. _Wow._ Il remarqua ensuite un t-shirt, posé sur sa lampe de chevet. Il observa aussi un jean et un caleçon, par terre. Il sentit soudain quelque chose remuer à côté de lui et venir s'affaler contre lui. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite pour découvrir un Antoine Daniel, allongé à ses côtés.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

Il s'étaient vu hier soir, avaient un peu (trop) bu et avaient fini la soirée sous la couette. Mathieu se rappela de chacun des gestes d'Antoine. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son torse contre le sien. Les multiples caresses. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur. Non, ils n'avaient pas juste « couché » ensemble. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais il se souvenait aussi de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait. Tout cela ne devait pas gâcher leur amitié. Mathieu esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Il ne regrettait rien. Après tout, cela ne comptait pas, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait en faire tout un plat. Il avait pris du plaisir, il avait cru comprendre qu'Antoine aussi et il avait même réussi à oublier son ex pour un moment. Peut-être qu'il commençait enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Il regarda quelques instants Antoine. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et respirait doucement. _Il est adorable._

Il n'osait pas le réveiller, de peur de gâcher ce si joli moment, dont il était finalement le seul témoin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Cette fois je ne vous ai pas fait le coup de vous laisser avec un beau suspens des familles !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt ! Je vous aime** **:)**


	4. Pas du matin

**Salut bande de gens!**

 **Hier je me suis dit, «' tain si ça se trouve, Mathieu et Antoine, ils lisent encore des Matoine » enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : Mathieu, Antoine, si vous tombez sur ça, mais je suis tellement désolé.**

 **Bref ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires (j'essaye de prendre en compte tout ce que vous me dite et j'essaye de m'améliorer) et vos vues… Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! (+ de 500 vues ! I'm famous bitch D)**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

Antoine commençait à se réveiller doucement. Mathieu décida de faire semblant de dormir. Il ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire à son ami lors de son réveil. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste voir même lâche, mais il préférait laisser ce job à Antoine. Il se tourna donc de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Antoine n'avait jamais apprécié le matin. Jamais. Il détestait se réveiller, cette sensation qu'on est là mais qu'en même temps, on va se rendormir. Il se frottait les yeux et commença à bailler. Il s'étira et rencontra un petit être endormit. Cela le surprit d'abord, mais finalement, il trouva que cela avait du sens puisqu'il avait dormi avec Mathieu. Mais tout de même. Ils. Avaient. Couchés. Ensemble. Lui et Mathieu quoi. _Bordel_. Mais qui avait eu une idée pareille ?!Il se souvint alors que c'était Mathieu qui avait eu l'idée, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas refusé, AU CONTRAIRE. Il se tourna vers Mathieu et se remémora la soirée. Il commençait enfin à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et commençait à admettre qu'il avait quand même apprécié. Il regarda quelques instants le plus petit. Il le compara rapidement à un chaton, ce qui le fit sourire. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, il n'avait absolument pas ressenti cette sensation de vide et de tristesse incompréhensible. Il n'y avait que Mathieu qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire comme ça. Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. _Non non non !_ Il lui avait fait une promesse ! Cela ne devait pas gâcher quoi que ce soit. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi il commençait à comparer Mathieu à un chaton ? Il frotta ses yeux et sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, il dirigea sa main vers le dos du schizophrène et le lui caressa, ne se doutant absolument pas que celui-ci était réveillé.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minute que Mathieu faisait semblant de dormir quand Antoine émergea enfin. Si ça continuait, il allait se rendormir pour de bon ! Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un bras venir « taper » sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Tiens, Antoine s'étire._ Il décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes. Il savait combien il était dure **(comme ma… oui ok j'arrête)** pour Antoine de se réveiller le matin. Il l'imaginait déjà, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, son regard un peu endormis, peut-être même un peu surpris. Il sentit soudain une main toucher son dos. Au tout début, Mathieu pensait qu'Antoine s'étirait une nouvelle fois mais il remarqua rapidement qu'Antoine ne faisait pas que le toucher, il le caressait. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Ce simple geste lui rappelait la soirée d'hier mais aussi, cela lui indiquait qu'Antoine avait toujours envie de tendresse. Mathieu se donna un claque intérieure. S'il commençait à frissonner quand Antoine le touchait, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout.

Après quelques caresses, Antoine rompit le contact et commença à réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Le temps que Mathieu se réveil, il pouvait toujours tuer le temps comme ça. Une fois il n'en revenait pas d'avoir vécu cette nuit-là avec Mathieu, puis il le comparait à un chat, il regrettait aussitôt, puis il lui caressait le dos. C'était lui le plus schizophrène dans l'histoire. Il avait beau avoir promis que cette soirée ne signifiait rien, pour lui, elle signifiait au contraire beaucoup. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas, pendant ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde, était triste. Antoine commençait « légèrement » à paniquer. Plus il regardait Mathieu plus il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de tout recommencer. _Putain, je ne devrais jamais faire de promesses moi ! Et ne jamais boire non plus !_ Il se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois, et essaya de rassembler ses idées. Bon. Déjà la soirée était géniale. Mais ça c'est une évidence. _Et évidemment, il fallait que tu en veuille un peu plus_ ! _C'est pas possible un truc comme ça ! Je ne vais quand même pas fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami maintenant !_

 _Bordel mais qu'est- ce qu'il fout ! J'ai besoins de boire mon café moi !_ Mathieu en avait légèrement assez d'attendre. Puis il réfléchit quelques secondes. Si il n'avait pas voulu parler en premier à Antoine, peut être que ce dernier ne le voulait pas non plus. Ils étaient grands maintenant, il fallait qu'ils assument. Mathieu se retourna donc lentement, en faisant comme si il était en train de se réveiller.

Antoine regardait Mathieu quand celui-ci décida de faire semblant de se réveiller. _Merde merde merde qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_ Antoine ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à Mathieu ! Et s'il regrettait, et s'il avait tout oublié ? Il pensait que ce serait simple sur le moment mais finalement, absolument pas. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire : _« Oh tiens salut Mathieu ! Pourquoi es-tu à poil ? Hahaha ! Mais voyons ! Nous avons couché ensemble comme des sauvages hier soir ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Oh et au fait, on s'était promis que tout ceci ne signifierait rien mais tu vois, je crois bien avoir des sentiments nouveaux pour toi ! Cocasse non ? Café ? »_ Non définitivement non, il n'allait pas lui dire ça. Alors, même si il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, Antoine se leva, en veillant à ne surtout pas faire de bruits, enfila son caleçon, et commença à enfiler son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une petite voix derrière lui :

 **-Tu vas où ?**

Antoine ferma les yeux lentement, déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna lentement.

 **-Tu…tu es réveillé.**

 **-Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Bon, tu vas où comme ça ?**

Antoine le regardait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Dans un sens il ne voulait pas partir comme ça, comme un voleur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant.

 **-Je…hum je rentre chez moi, là, en fait.**

 **-Mais… tu ne veux pas je ne sais pas genre… prendre un café avant de partir ? Enfin, tu vois un truc normal qui te permette de ne pas avoir un malaise vagal dans le métro.**

Antoine sourit mais lui dit :

 **-Non vraiment Mathieu, je vais y aller.**

Antoine n'avait pas l'air désagréable, ce que Mathieu remarqua rapidement mais cependant, il voyait bien que quelque chose le dérangeait. Quand Antoine s'en alla, Mathieu enfila rapidement un caleçon et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour rattraper Antoine.

 **-Antoine !**

Antoine se retourna et regarda Mathieu quelques instants. Il avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus encore un peu fatigués, et il ne portait qu'un caleçon, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Antoine. _Nom de dieu…_

 **-Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ? C'est à cause d'hier c'est ça ? Tu sais c'est bon on ne va pas en faire en drame ! On avait bu et je sais ! Je sais que c'est bizarre mais…**

 **-Non mais j'ai juste besoins de réfléchir un peu… d'accord ?**

 **-Mais réfléchir à quoi bordel ?**

Antoine inspira longuement.

 **-Mathieu…**

 **-Antoine ! Faut que tu m'expliques un peu là !**

 **-Mathieu…**

 **-Enfin je veux dire ! C'était pas si nul que ça hier…**

 **-Oui Mathieu je sais.**

 **-Bon eh ben alors ? On se l'était promis ! Que ça ne gâche surtout rien !**

Antoine essayait de se contenir mais finalement, il craqua :

 **\- Mais Mathieu ce n'est pas le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble qui me dérange ! J'irais pas jusqu'à te dire que ça me fait pas bizarre mais ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui me dérange ! Le truc c'est que hier, j'étais plus heureux de te remonter et de te refaire sourire ! Et le problème c'est qu'en effet, je t'ai fait une promesse que je n'arrive même pas à tenir.**

Mathieu le questionna du regard.

 **-Mais bordel, je t'avais promis que cette soirée, ne signifiait rien pour moi, que cela ne changerait rien, et que ça ne devait rester qu'une parenthèse ! Tu te souviens Mathieu ? On l'a dit ça… Ben voilà, je n'ai pas tenus ma parole. Tu veux la vérité ? Ben tu vas l'avoir ! Je crois bien que je n'ai pas envie que ça reste juste une parenthèse, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, de passer à autre chose et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En fait ce n'est même pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est que je ne peux pas. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé, je t'ai trouvé adorable, et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que cette soirée était finit pour de bon, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que on allait se lever ensemble mais en tant que simple « potes ». Alors maintenant Mathieu, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais partir, je vais réfléchir, et je te promets que je reviendrais, mais là j'ai besoins de me retrouver un peu seul.**

Alors, Antoine franchit la porte, la ferma, laissant un petit Mathieu totalement déboussolé.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère une fois de plus que ce nouveau chapitre vous as plus… la suite arrive au plus vite.**

 **Ce chapitre était un peu différent des autres, puisque finalement, il ne se passe pas tant de choses dedans... Ou en tout cas il ne se passe pas beaucoup de temps. Ça c'est sûr.**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et de câlins, je vous offre des chocolats, ou ce que vous voulez en fait.**

 **C'était PandaCrissColfer en direct de son siège et de son bureau avec un petit papier de caramel juste devant elle, pour vous servir ! :D (oh, plagiat SLG shblbblblblbqlfhLIDFVHNAZELIZilluminati)**


	5. Doutes

**Salutations Internet !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 5 de Matoine ! Ouah, c'est beau quand même hein.**

 **Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour vos vues et vos commentaires, on a dépassé les 780 vues, je dois bien avouer que c'est énorme pour moi ^_^**

 **Ensuite, par rapport au chapitre 4 par exemple, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à sortir ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle communément : le syndrome de la page blanche(ou, « le truc bien chiant »). Je savais comment je voulais continuer la fic, là n'est pas le problème mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Tout de suite, c'est plus embêtant. Enfin, ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, seulement quelques jours, mais croyez-moi, pour moi c'est beaucoup…**

 **Ensuite, quand j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration j'ai juste eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas très fière de celui-là. J'ai l'impression que ça traine un peu et que je tourne pas mal en rond. Mais j'aurais beaucoup moins de mal pour le prochain, ça c'est sûr. En plus, hier j'avais bien avancé, j'avais écrit + de 500 mots mais évidemment ! Je n'avais pas enregistré.LA FATIGUE. Je ne vous dis même pas la rage -_- J'ai cru que j'allais casser mon ordinateur.**

 **Enfin, Vendredi 31 juillet, alors que le soir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et que donc, j'allais enfin pouvoir écrire et que je recommençais justement à avoir de l'inspiration :** **SLG 99.**

 **Jhbscvj Ljshndvkhbeqdvjchqke hsdhbv**

 **J'étais tellement décédé après cet épisode que je n'ai, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, pas eu la force d'écrire. Je vous avoue que la mort de Mathieu m'a comment dire... fait pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps! :') Je raconte un peu ma vie là...  
**

 **BREF. Je parle, une fois de plus, beaucoup trop mais j'avais besoins de vous dire tout ça.**

 **Sur-ce, bonne lecture :3 J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

Mathieu s'était dirigé presque automatiquement vers sa machine à café puis vers son canapé. Il s'était assis et sirotait doucement son café. Il était brulant mais il s'en moquait. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche d'Antoine lui étaient paru si irréalistes. Lui qui avait pensé qu'Antoine n'avait réellement aucun sentiment, il s'était apparemment bien trompé. Etait-il était amoureux de lui ou avait-il juste craqué pour lui pour quelques jours ? Si Antoine était tombé amoureux de Mathieu, il devrait peut-être à son tour se poser des questions. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait ressenti des choses cette nuit-là et qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à Antoine. Mais de là à l'aimer ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches. Ce que son ex n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer…

 _« -Bon écoutes… je vais sortir un peu là, faut que j'aille voir Antoine._

 _\- Voir Antoine ? A 23h ?_

 _\- Ben ouais il ne se sent pas très bien. Tu sais bien qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe._

 _\- Tu ne te foutrais pas un petit peu de ma gueule par hasard ?_

 _-Mais je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire tout en sachant que mon meilleur ami est déprimé !_

 _-Et moi ça ne compte pas ? Je suis ta copine je te rappelle !_

 _\- Écoutes. Tu sais bien que je fais toujours en sorte de sortir aller voir Antoine quand tu es au boulot. Mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne va pas. J'ai un peu peur tu sais…_

 _-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu sortirais de chez toi en pleine nuit pour venir me voir parce que tu as l'impression que je suis un peu déprimée ?_

 _-Mais là n'est pas la question !_

 _\- Réponds-moi !_

 _-Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette question encore ?_

 _\- Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr._

 _-Attends, tu ne vas pas être jalouse d'Antoine quand même ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne dépend que de toi. »_

Le ton avait rapidement monté, et c'est finalement sur les mots de la jeune femme que Mathieu était parti en claquant la porte. Cette nuit-là, il était resté chez Antoine, et il s'était rendu compte que sa relation avec cette fille s'effilochait de jour en jour. Il s'était aussi rendu compte à quel point lui et Antoine pouvait se soutenir et se réconforter l'un l'autre. De son côté, il avait réussi à rassurer Antoine, à le réconforter et à lui donner du baume au cœur. Mais le même soir, Antoine l'avait lui aussi soutenu après sa dispute avec sa copine. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Chacun parlant de leurs problèmes et essayant de donner le sourire à l'autre.

Antoine avait toujours été là pour lui. Alors bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, mais ils ne se s'étaient jamais vraiment disputé. Antoine ne l'avait jamais réellement blessé et ne l'avait jamais trahi. Peut-être que c'était la résolution à leurs problèmes de cœur ? Se mettre en couple.

... ..

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Antoine était assis dans le métro, les yeux dans le vide, ratant de peu son arrêt. Les questions se bousculaient maintenant dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il craqué ? Pourquoi était-il tombé sous le charme du petit Mathieu ? Quelle idée de s'embrasser… Il savait pourtant pertinemment que ce genre d'histoires ne se finissait jamais comme prévu. Et il avait fallu qu'ils aillent plus loin.

Tout était arrivé si vite. En seulement quelques heures, Mathieu était passé du meilleur ami au potentiel coup de cœur.

Il avait dit à Mathieu qu'il allait réfléchir, mais au fond, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoins. Quand il parlait à Mathieu, qu'il voyait ses yeux grands yeux bleus le fixer et l'air un peu perdu voire attristé, il s'était rendu compte à quel point le châtain comptait pour lui et à quel point il le trouvait attirant. Mais peut-être qu'après ça, Mathieu ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait d'ici quelques heures pour lui dire qu'ils devaient arrêter de se fréquenter. Il fallait qu'il ôte cette idée de sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'envisager la pire des situations. Mais un petit détail le titillait… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, Mathieu n'était pas gay.

Antoine arrivait chez lui, il s'installa dans son canapé, mit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir. _Quoique…_ Mathieu ne lui avait pas dit si il était gay, hétero ou bi. En fait, Antoine l'avait toujours vu qu'avec des filles mais qui sait…

Antoine soupira une deuxième fois. Qu'allait-il lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ? Il sortit son portable, aucun message, aucun appel manqué. _Bon._ Si ça se trouve, après qu'Antoine lui ai révélé ses sentiments, Mathieu avait fait un arrêt cérébral et peut-être qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le sol de son appartement. Antoine se frappa mentalement le visage. _Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Ne va pas imaginer des choses pareilles maintenant !_ C'est vrai près tout. Mathieu n'était pas obligé de le rappeler de suite. Il n'était pas obligé de le rappeler du tout d'ailleurs. Antoine se frotta doucement les yeux. Tout le monde en fait des conneries .Antoine Daniel n'est pas l'exception. Mais celle-là, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait la réparer.

...

Mathieu caressait machinalement la tête de son chaton. Il allait revenir. Antoine lui avait promis. Mais quand ? Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Si finalement il décidait de ne pas revenir. Il perdrait à coup sûr son ami et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter. _Mais quel idiot j'ai pu faire ! Bravo Sommet, tu as encore raté l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'intelligent._ Tout était de sa faute, il en était certains. C'était lui qui avait voulu l'embrasser. S'il avait su il n'y a ne serait-ce que 24h ce qui allait se passer, Mathieu n'aurait jamais lancé cette idée. Mathieu commença à se gratter frénétiquement la tête d'une main.

 _#Bordel…_ **(Seul les vrais comprendront…)**

Il n'allait quand même pas rester dans ce canapé pendant une semaine. Si Antoine décidait de revenir dans une semaine, il serait mort de faim ou de soif d'ici-là. Mathieu se redressa et se leva arrachant au passage un miaulement de mécontentement de la part du chaton. Le schizophrène se dirigeait vers sa douche quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans la pièce. _Antoine ?!_ Oh que non. C'était son ex. Mathieu fixa quelques secondes l'écran de son portable, l'excitation se mélangeant à l'amertume. Finalement, il raccrocha et élimina définitivement le numéro de la jeune femme. Ce geste lui fit un pincement au cœur mais autant ne pas s'attirer plus de tracas.

...

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut dans son canapé. Il se rappelait s'être lavé, s'être à nouveau affalé dans son canapé et s'être endormis d'un coup. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Mathieu essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en place et se fit couler un nouveau café qu'il but presque d'une traite.

Pendant son sommeil, il avait rêvé qu'Antoine et lui s'étaient mis en couple pour de bon et qu'ils vivaient une belle vie de couple. Il faut bien avouer que ce rêve était très agréable. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis un petit moment. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas être déçu.

Mathieu ferma les yeux quelques instants et imagina le visage d'Antoine. Le grand brun était quand même très mignon… Mathieu sentit alors le rouge lui monter au visage. En couple avec Antoine, il faut croire que cette idée lui paressait de moins en moins invraisemblable… Peut-être même qu'il commençait à l'apprécier.

* * *

 **/!\ATTENTION ! Il me semble important de dédier ce chapitre à l'épisode 99 de SLG et donc, au présentateur, Mathieu.X) (je suis très, TRES lourde avec ça, mais cet épisode m'a traumatisé)**

 **A part ça ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, il ne se passe pas tellement de choses dans celui-ci mais bon… il faut mettre certaines choses en place :)**

 **La suite arrive vite (en tout cas je l'espère)!  
**

 **A bientôt les petits ! Je vous aime :3**


	6. Ensemble

**HEYYYYYYYYY!**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour… la fin. Eh oui. Déjà, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de mal à écrire ce chapitre (et ça c'est cool) mais comme je suis partie un week-end, je n'ai pas pu écrire.**

 **Comme c'est la fin, je tiens à remercier des gens (La fille qui se prenait pour une star qui vient de recevoir un prix). Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic déjà hein ! Merci à ceux qui se sont abonné, à ceux qui ont favorisé ma fanfiction ou à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire :D Bref, merci à tout le monde ) On a dépassé les 1 000 vues, et c'est peut être bête, mais pour moi c'est beaucoup !**

 **ATTENTION** **:** **J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire, mais si vous voulez un épilogue (comme dans les livres trolololol) n'hésitez pas à me le demander !**

 **BON. Sur ces mots, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres et je sais qu'il existe des Matoine bien meilleurs que celui-ci, mais je m'en fiche, je suis ravie de tout ça ^_^**

 **Aller, je vous laisse avec la fin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Antoine et Mathieu restaient chacun de leur côté.

Antoine n'osait pas revoir le schizophrène. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments, il avait peur que le petit châtain n'adhère pas totalement à l'idée d'être en couple avec lui. Quant à Mathieu, il ne s'était que trop voilé la face et avait tenté de refouler ses sentiments ces derniers jours. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il ressentait des choses bien plus qu'amicales pour le chevelu.

Alors voilà, cela faisait quelques jours qu'aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

Antoine avait vu Nyo et lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait décrit cette sensation de vide qu'il ressentait auparavant, la tristesse de Mathieu, la soirée. Il lui avait parlé des bières, du baiser, de leur dérapage et finalement, de ses sentiments tout nouveaux pour lui. Nyo avait d'abord été plus que surpris par les confessions de son ami, ce qui peut facilement se comprendre. Mais finalement, après plusieurs : « J'y crois pas ! » ou encore : « C'est pas vrai ?! », l'illustrateur avait conseillé au Youtubeur d'aller voir Mathieu au plus vite, pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Antoine lui avait promis de le faire, mais il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à franchir le pas de la porte de Mathieu.

Finalement, à part la visite de Nyo, Antoine n'avait vu pratiquement personne et n'était sorti que pour faire quelques courses, histoire de rester en vie. Déjà, il n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer tard et à beaucoup boire, mais surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Mathieu dans un bar. Mais qu'il se rassure ! Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. En effet, Mathieu n'était pas prêt à sortir de son appartement non plus. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à s'avouer ses sentiments, à dormir, à trainer vaguement sur son ordinateur et s'énerver contre son chat pour un verre renversé puis aussitôt lui pardonner.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils n'allaient plus jamais sortir de chez eux.

...

Quand Mathieu se regarda dans le miroir, il regretta ces nombreuses heures passées à dormir en décalé. Il ne se sentait absolument pas reposé. Ses cernes étaient toujours autant marqués, et son regard toujours aussi fatigué. De plus, depuis la soirée avec Antoine, on ne peut pas dire que Mathieu s'était beaucoup soucié de son hygiène corporelle. Une douche par ci, un brossage de dents par-là, mais rien de bien admirable. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les choses en main et vite. Notamment sa vie, en commençant donc par son hygiène. D'un rapide coup de brosse, il arrangea ses cheveux, se rasa, se brossa les dents et alla sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux et sentait l'eau couleur du haut de son crâne, passant par son dos jusqu'à ses pieds. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Chaque instant sans savoir ce que ressentait Antoine lui paressaient interminables. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, le grand brun commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Il s'imaginait déjà, arriver chez Antoine, en courant, à l'embrasser fougueusement, et tout ça au ralenti bien sûr. Tel un cliché d'un film romantique. A cette image, un sourire en coin amusé se dessina sur le visage du plus petit. Antoine lui avait demandé d'attendre, qu'il allait revenir. Il considérait avoir assez attendu. Si Antoine ne se décidait pas à revenir, il allait devoir le faire tout seul. Quelques en soit les conséquences.

Mathieu sorti de la douche, se sécha, enfila des vêtements propres, des chaussures, une veste, attrapa son chapeau et sortit de son appartement en direction du métro. Cette journée ne servirait peut-être pas à rien.

Antoine regarda l'heure : 18h27. Encore une journée passée à rien faire. Il se leva de son canapé pour finalement trébucher sur une chaussure. _De mieux en mieux Antoine._ Il attrapa un yaourt et commença à le manger **(avec sensualité bien sûr)**. Il était temps de prendre une décision. Demain il allait aller voir Mathieu. Ça c'était maintenant chose certaine. Mais il n'avait toujours pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais comment ?

Mathieu était dans le métro et était plus que fébrile. Le métro allait bien trop lentement. Les gens étaient trop lents. Il était pressé bordel! Arrivé à destination il courut presque vers la maison d'Antoine, manquant de bousculer à plusieurs reprises des passants. C'est finalement en courant (et en haletant il faut le dire) qu'il arriva dans la rue de son ami. C'était bien sûr sans compter sans la poubelle qu'il ne vit pas et dans laquelle il s'écrasa littéralement, faisant tomber celle-ci.

Alors qu'Antoine cherchait ses mots et essayait de rassembler ses idées, un bruit provenant directement de devant chez lui l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il décida d'aller voir ce que c'était, s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée et posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte. **(On peut faire des blagues)**

Mathieu se redressa, ramassa son chapeau qu'il avait fait tomber et regarda autour de lui. Il avait fait tomber les poubelles et il remercia Raptor Jésus que les poubelles eurent été vides. Il les ramassa rapidement, et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Antoine. _Courage._ Il prit une grande inspiration et dirigea sa main vers la sonnette.

Antoine ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un Mathieu en train de poser son doigt sur la sonnette.

 **-Mathieu ?**

 **-Antoine !**

 **-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit ?**

 **-Ben j'ai fait tomber tes poubelles en fait.**

Devant l'absurdité de la situation et sûrement à cause de leur nervosité, ils éclatèrent de rire.

 **-Tu sais Mathieu j'allais justement venir demain et je voulais te dire que... enfin… je…**

Mathieu soupira et s'exclama :

 **-Tais-toi mon salaud !**

Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le brun. Il commença à caresser le dos du plus grand, qui, d'abord assez surprit, entoura à son tour le plus petit de ses bras. Ils interrompirent le baiser et se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Antoine décida finalement de finir sa phrase inachevée :

 **-…t'aime.**

Mathieu lui sourit et se blottit contre lui.

 **-Moi aussi…**

Antoine écarquilla de grands yeux et regarda Mathieu :

 **-Vraiment?!**

 **-Ben oui idiot** ! lui lança Mathieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir. Au début je n'étais pas sûr, mais maintenant…je n'ai plus aucun doute.**

Antoine l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

 **-Je suis tellement content...moi qui avait peut que tu réagisse mal...**

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la maison d'Antoine (ils n'allaient quand même pas rester à l'entrée toute leur vie.)

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, chacun racontant les derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer. Mathieu sourit en imaginant les réactions de Nyo et Antoine fut rassuré de voir que Mathieu n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et finirent finalement la soirée une nouvelle fois sous la couette.

Tout était encore plus agréable que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas juste pour un soir. Les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux et les caresses plus intenses.

Ils ne faisaient plus ça « juste pour voir » ou pour oublier pour un moment leur tristesse. Ils faisaient ça pour être heureux.

...

Mathieu était allongé contre ce qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son « petit ami ». Il traçait de petits cercles invisibles sur le torse d'un Antoine endormi. Il se sentait bien contre lui. Il se souvenait qu'avec son ex, il ne pouvait jamais se coller contre elle. Elle détestait ça. Il regarda le chevelu, se redressa doucement, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Antoine.

Antoine parla dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire Mathieu. Il revint se blottir contre lui pour recommencer ses caresses. Oui, Antoine était définitivement le seul qui pouvait le faire sourire comme ça. C'est sur ces pensées plus que positives que Mathieu s'endormit à son tour, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà ! Ce Matoine est à présent terminé ! (des larmes coulent sur mon sperme)**

 **Non blague à part ça me fait un peu bizarre, mais bon ;) N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez un épilogue ou pas :D**

 **J'espère que tout vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre fanfiction !**

 **Calîns kawaïs, je vous aime fort,**

 **PandaCrissColfer.**


	7. Pour toujours

_**Bonsoiiiir !**_

 _ **BON ! Il aura mis du temps à arriver cet épilogue. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, il est là maintenant ! Les raisons de mon absence… bon déjà j'ai eu une panne totale d'inspiration. Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter à tout ça et je ne savais pas comment finir non plus. Dès que j'écrivais ne serait-ce que 3 mots, c'était limite un miracle pour moi… Et puis j'ai fait ma rentrée en 2**_ _ **nde**_ _ **. Comme j'ai environ 1h45 de trajet à faire tous les jours, je vous avoue que je suis assez fatigué et j'ai beaucoup moins le temps.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, le principal est que l'épilogue est là. Je vous préviens, c'est plein de guimauve et dégoulinant d'amour. C'est très cul-cul :3**_

 _ **Une dernière fois je tiens à dire que Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne sais pas ce que je ferais d'eux sinon) et que si la fic les dérangent, je la supprimerait.**_

 _ **Au fait, vous connaissez peut-être Laurine Sassano (Bino le dino) sur Twitter. Elle était dans l'épisode 36 de WTC aussi. Enfin bref, Laurine a lancé une chaine YouTube, où elle parle de série, ça s'appelle Broadcasting Bino et c'est vraiment chouette. (CHOUETTE)**_

 _ **Enfin, je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu ma fic, de l'avoir commenté, c'est vraiment très le gentil.  
**_

 _ **Sur ce, j'espère que cette fin va vous plaire, enjoy !**_

* * *

 **-Mathieu…Mathieu…réveille-toi…**

 **-Hummm…non…c'est trop tôt…**

 **-Mais non, mais non, il est 10 heures tu sais.** Lui répondit Antoine avec un sourire. **Et puis on va manger chez mes parents je te rappelle !**

 **-Moui Je sais ...**

 **-Donc, il faut que…**

 **-Je me prépare ?**

 **-Voilà ! ALLEZ !**

Antoine ouvrit rapidement les volets, aveuglant à moitié Mathieu et retira la couette arrachant un grognement de la part du plus petit.

 **-NON ! Antoine…**

 **-Oui c'est moi.**

 **-C'est pas juste, j'ai froid moi maintenant. Rends-moi la couette !**

 **-Seulement si tu viens la chercher !**

Antoine afficha un grand sourire _**(un peu effrayant il faut dire, je vous laisse imaginer)**_ et courut jusque dans le salon. Avec un sourire en coin Mathieu murmura :

 **-Merde.**

Il le rattrapa et s'accrocha à la couette.

 **-Bon, je suis là, rends-moi cette putain de couette.**

Antoine entoura Mathieu de ladite couette avant de le serrer contre lui. Le schizophrène ronronna de plaisir et embrassa le torse de son compagnon. Le plus grand embrassa doucement le plus petit et lui dit :

 **-C'est bon tu peux reprendre ta couette.**

Mathieu se retira des bras d'Antoine et enroula la couverture autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en disant :

 **-Bon. J'ai faim.**

Pendant que Mathieu mangeait son petit déjeuner, Antoine alla prendre sa douche. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les deux Youtubeurs étaient en couple. Certaines fangirls étaient ravies, d'autres un peu déçues mais le principal était que leurs amis et leurs familles étaient heureux pour eux. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour les deux jeunes hommes... Le couple avait même croisé l'ex de Mathieu à une soirée. Elle avait essayé de parler au châtain, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu par un « J'aimerais que tu évites de me parler, merci » et en retournant voir son compagnon, montrant bien à la jeune femme que maintenant, c'était Antoine qu'il aimait.

Après s'être préparé, enfilant des habits et se coiffant à la va-vite, ce fut au tour de Mathieu de se préparer. Mathieu se dirigea vers Antoine et lui demanda :

 **-Bon ça va comme ça, je suis présentable ?**

 **-Tu es très beau.**

 **-Toi non.** Lui répondit Mathieu un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **-Je te hais.**

 **-Mais moi je t'aime.**

 **-Mais…ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !**

Finalement, les deux s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de commencer à se diriger vers la maison des Daniel.

Soudain, Mathieu tourna la tête vers Antoine et lui demanda :

 **-Bon, on va le dire quand ?**

 **\- Ben je ne sais pas, on verra au feeling.**

Antoine regarda quelques instants Mathieu avant de lui demander :

 **-Tu stresses ?**

 **-Non ...**

 **-OH! Tu stresses!**

Antoine pouffa de rire et Mathieu prit un air faussement choqué _**(et déçu)**_ :

 **-C'est faux, c'est toi qui stresses.**

 **-Tu sais, ils sont cool mes parents, ils ne vont pas de tuer ! Est-ce qu'ils ont mal réagi quand ils ont su qu'on était en couple ?**

 **-Ben non !**

 **-BON ! Il n'y a aucune raison alors. Moi je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis.**

Antoine déposa un baiser sur le front du petit châtain, qui lui répondit par un baiser dans le cou.

...

Après quelques minutes de trajet, les deux amoureux arrivèrent chez les parents d'Antoine. C'est finalement la mère du plus grand qui leur ouvrit la porte :

 **-Bonjour mon chéri ! Bonjour Mathieu ! Comment allez-vous ?**

La mère d'Antoine était assez grande, avait des cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et était maquillé de façon très simple. Un peu de mascara, du rouge à lèvres et un peu de blush.

Elle embrassa son fils et son beau-fils et laissa passer les deux garçons.

 **-Entrez, entrez.**

Le salon des Daniel était spacieux et décoré avec gout. La table était dressée et des odeurs de plats provenaient de la cuisine, dont sortit soudain le père D'Antoine. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et il avait les mêmes yeux que son fils : marrons. Il portait même des lunettes. Il portait également un tablier et avait une cuillère en bois à la main.

 **-Bonjour vous deux ! Alors, comment ça va ?**

 **-Très bien papa, merci papa.**

 **-Très bien merci.** Répondit Mathieu, un large sourire au visage.

Les parents d'Antoine étaient accueillants, souriants, chaleureux et leur joie de vivre était très communicative. Mathieu les adorait.

Sur les murs de la maison, de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées et Mathieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant certaines photos d'Antoine petit, notamment celle où il avait la varicelle. Il y avait aussi une photo d'eux ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous en train de rire, qui avait été prise il y a quelques mois. Mathieu aimait beaucoup cette photo et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait tout de suite envoyé à leurs parents respectifs.

La mère d'Antoine arriva avec 4 coupes de Champagnes et du Champagne _**(thanks Captain Obvious)**_ et en servit à tout le monde. Antoine et Mathieu échangèrent un regard et un sourire. C'était le bon moment.

 **-Bon très chers Parents, on a quelque chose à vous dire.**

 **-Bien sûr mon chéri, vas-y.**

Antoine prit la main de Mathieu et ajouta avec un grand sourire :

 **-Eh bien, Mathieu et moi, on va se marier !**

Les parents d'Antoine affichèrent un grand sourire et furent tous deux ravis de la nouvelle. Ils embrassèrent les deux garçons, les félicitèrent et fêtèrent ça au Champagne. Le repas commença et se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mathieu était ravi de voir à quel point les parents d'Antoine étaient heureux. A plusieurs reprises, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un grand sourire à son amant. C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de sa mauvaise période. C'était avec lui qu'il était heureux et c'est finalement avec l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il allait se marier. Que demander de plus ?

...

Les amoureux quittèrent finalement les Daniel en fin d'après-midi, se dirigeant vers leur appartement.

Ils avançaient, bras dessus bras dessous et soudain, prit d'une envie soudaine, Antoine plaqua Mathieu contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. _**(Je vous rassure, ils sont seuls dans la rue, ce ne sont pas les champs Elysées quoi.)**_

 **-Wow ! Doucement jeune homme ! Ne te méprend pas hein j'aime beaucoup mais…pourquoi ?**

 **-J'en avais envie. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi. Je t'aime.**

Mathieu lui sourit et lui répondit :

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Ils se sourirent, se prirent la main et continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin.

...

Mathieu dormait déjà. Antoine était à côté de lui et trainait un peu sur internet sur sa tablette. Il faut bien avouer qu'avant, il n'avait pas forcément pensé à se marier. Mais quand Mathieu lui avait fait sa demande, cela lui était paru comme une évidence. Mathieu était le seul avec qui il voulait se marier. Le seul avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. Antoine éteignit sa tablette, déposa un baiser sur le front du petit châtain endormi et le serra contre lui. Alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux pour à son tour s'endormir, il entendit une petite voix lui dire :

 **-Bonne nuit, je t'aime.**

 **-Bonne nuit chaton, je t'aime aussi.**

Mathieu sourit et avant de se rendormir lui dit :

 **-Moins que moi…**

Antoine sourit à son tour avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, et ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

 **THE END OF THE END OF THE END.**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! C'est la fin, la fin des haricots !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, et que la fic dans son ensemble vous à plus. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire ce Matoine, peut-être que j'en écrirais un autre, un jour. Mais pas maintenant ça c'est sûr.**_

 _ **Ce qui est sûr c'est que mes prochaines fics seront des fics que vous m'avez demandé ! Et je vois que la prochaine est…Sherlock X Mathieu demandé par L'Ombres. Je sens que ça va être assez marrant à écrire. J'essaye de faire au plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien.**_

 _ **BREF, je vous dis à bientôt dans le merveilleux monde des fanfictions, encore merci,**_

 _ **Je vous aime d'amour :D**_


End file.
